


Hold On

by gay_shipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_shipper/pseuds/gay_shipper
Summary: When Lex tracks down Kara and puts into action his dastardly plan poor Lena will be one of the most affected, on more than one occasion. Supergirl is dead, and then she isn't, then she is. When is enough, enough? Will Lena ever catch a break? You'll have to read the story to find out.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Red Daughter | Linda Lee/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 31





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wrote this with the song Hold On by Chord Overstreet, you may be able to hear different aspects of the song reflected in the story, I hope. This is the 3rd day of transferring some of my work over and i hope you enjoy it.   
> Be gay, do crime

Narrator's POV

All the good luck she'd had seemed to have ran out. Lex knew where her apartment was and she'd certainly gotten a nasty surprise. How could he truly convince the world Supergirl was evil if the golden girl was still running around? He couldn't. She needed to go.

Kara had only just come in from a long night of heroics when a knock at the door could be heard. Following her manners, she used her powers to instantly change into her regular clothes so as to not keep her guest waiting. She wasn't even given a moment to think before being hit with a lethal dose of that one substance she dreaded. The face of wanted criminal Eve Teschmacher briefly came into view as she placed more of the element nearby, for added cruelty. Typically, she may have used her super speed to avoid the attack but something was off. It could've been the fatigue from the day's adventures or maybe she just blinked. A fatal mistake. Green poison flooded her veins, she didn't have very long at all. Help. She needed to call for help. Her phone lay on the coffee table and she tried her damn best to finally wrap her fingers around it. Time wasn't something she had much of so she tried J'onn first, for a lift. She didn't know he was still off-planet. As a feeling of calm started to wash over her, she tried her sister, nothing. That probably hurt as much as dying. Every ring of the outgoing call was partnered with more tears. She may have accepted her pain, but it was still unbearable.

If she was going to die, she wanted to at least say goodbye to one person she cared about. Lena had been torn apart when she finally figured out the two different identities for the same woman. The fact she picked up the phone, hearing her voice after so long set off a longing to stay, but it wouldn't happen.   
"Hey, Lena,"  
"Miss Danvers, why are you calling at this hour?" She didn't even sound tired, another long day at the office.  
"I just wanted to make sure you knew I loved you." Shock was an understatement for the emotionally hardened CEO.  
"Are you okay? Are you drunk?" Believing anyone could ever feel that way about her after everything the two had been through wasn't going to happen. Something had to be wrong.  
"No. I mean I'm not drunk. I just wanted to make sure you knew." She didn't seem quite convinced. "I promise." Some promises were made to be broken.

Her consciousness was starting to fade further, not long now and the pain would be gone.   
"Kara, what's wrong?" If it weren't for the situation, she'd have been happy to have been addressed by something other than Miss Danvers. The tearful, strained voice had given her away. She was too far gone to really care, there was something more she had to say.   
"Tell Alex, that I love her too, not quite in the same way."  
"No, you can tell her yourself. You're fine."  
"Okay." She needed to make the conversation more normal, "So how was your day?" That beautiful laugh. It may not have been completely real, but it was a nice final thing to hear. The phone lay on the floor beside her, a very confused woman on the other end. Then it hit her. 

She almost lost her voice with how long she spent calling the girl's name. She tried pressing the summon on the watch but her office stay empty. Eventually, she hung up the call and chose to try and get help, she never called the DEO. The orders were to keep out of the way, help was on its way to the apartment, to hell with that. Her driver wasn't expecting to see her quite so stressed and flustered but followed her wishes by getting her there quick. Help hadn't arrived yet and she couldn't waste the crucial moments she had to save Kara. If only she'd known it was alreadykind of too late.

The spare key was still under the mat so she let herself in, it was horrible. She couldn't freeze this time. The first step was the hardest. She had to check for a pulse; it was barely there. Green, glowing veins were counteracting her pale skin as her body tried to fight off what was killing her. It took everything for Lena not to just sob into her shoulder, she'd wasted the time they'd had and now it may have been too late.  
"You told me you were okay, you promised." Lena's voice broke a little, this was all too much. Seeing Kara so pained. "Please don't leave me." She managed to choke out. It was then that the sporadic movements started. The sound of voices and boots at the end of the hall was a hail Mary. Alex was about to question why she was there when she spotted the superhero in her sister's clothing. Orders flew through the air before the flurry started. Lena could only watch, feeling numb. She did get rid of the extra Kryptonite she'd only just spotted though, it helped very little. The worst and most likely scenario ran through her mind. She couldn't lose her. 

Thankfully, Alex and herself were allowed to sit with her as they sped back for proper treatment. She looked so fragile strapped to the gurney. When they arrived after the longest journey of their lives Lena was told to wait as they wheeled the girl away on a table. All she could do was wait.

Lena's POV

All that wasted time arguing. She had so many valid reasons not to tell me her secret. If I'd have just been there, maybe I could've helped. It was my brother's fault, I just knew it. Because of my stupid choices, she was fighting for her life. Usually, I'd have had a solution but nothing would work and the fact my brother had Kryptonite was probably my fault too. What could I do but pace and hope? I almost prayed. I should've found a solution by now. My cure was apparently poisonous to Kryptonians, so that was out, the suit I'd made her would've stopped Kryptonite from getting in but anything else I wasn't sure it would be able to filter out of her system in time.

Adrenaline only lasted so long but even after my long day I still wouldn't allow myself to sleep. I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately turned to face the rest of the body, Kara? Before I could ask how or some variant she spoke.  
"C'mon, let's go home." I didn't even want to question why I could come, she was okay. Just as I had started to get up and follow her I heard all the beeping instead. As I tried to turn back to where she'd been there was nothing, such a cruel trick for my mind to play. Cruel tricks, kinda reminded me of my family, oh. Kara needed the effects of the Harun-El but couldn't be injected with it. A blood transfusion could work I just needed her to hold on. I'd inject myself and pay her back for saving my life so many times. Wait.

I was just getting up to leave when even more agents ran past me to where Kara was being treated. For a moment I'd even forgotten the severity of the situation. Supergirl had almost died before and the only thing I'd seen was her fighting again when she was healed. The door was open, and she lay still in my suit, I'd never experienced such an atmosphere before. Brainy and Alex were working to elicit some kind of response while everyone else tried to find something to use as a defibrillator through the suit. If they took it off, nothing would be working to rid the Kryptonite but if they didn't find something the continuous beep of the heart rate monitor, it would never stop. I had to go, immediately. I could hear Alex begging as I ran away. Each word reminding me of why I was risking leaving.  
"Come back, I still need you."

The entire ride back to my building I spent figuring out a thorough plan. The regular Harun-El cure that I gave to James wouldn't definitely be enough, the one that came with superpowers would work though. It wasn't too difficult to inject myself, I'd have asked my associate in science but for obvious reason was left to fend for myself. As soon as I felt it in my system, I attempted to break the floor; it didn't take much. The next check was flight, if I could fly to the DEO then I wouldn't have to wait for a car. Flight wasn't happening, so I grabbed the keys for my personal car, it would get me there fast.

On one hand, I couldn't even remember the car journey I'd just had but on the other, I had felt every second slipping by. I'd long since traded my usual heel for something smaller so nothing could stop me from running to where she was. The medical bay was empty. Alex and Brainy were nowhere to be seen, what was going on? I checked my phone, hoping for some information, 1 new voicemail from Alex Danvers. Two different chances and I didn't really want to know which it was. If I didn't open it, she could still be alive to me, or she could be dead. I took a seat before I hit play.  
"Hey Lena, I don't know where you went but you're her emergency contact after me. I don't really know how to say this but," No, I couldn't listen to the end, emergency contacts were only contacted when the person was injured or dead and I was the one who had called them. I couldn't save her in time.

There was only one thing worse than Kara's death, someone was trying to taint her image. We only had Dreamer now but still, another wore the symbol shared only by the cousins. Either whatever caused Supergirl to or attacked the white house was back or another super cousin had landed on Earth at some point. This one didn't seem as pure of heart. They had the same face but a different emblem and suit. It couldn't be. She was dead, how could she be back? What was this? Maybe I'd missed something in Alex's message, there was always a small chance, especially if I was seeing her with my own two eyes.   
"Hey Lena, I don't know where you went but you're her emergency contact after me. I don't really know how to say this but we couldn't save her. The suit kept her alive slightly longer but not long enough, I'm sorry." It was hard to hear and even harder realising I may be the city's only chance against the clone. If she was anything like the original, no one would be willing to go up against her, except me. I knew Kara, maybe I could appeal to her humanity or something?

Narrator's POV

On the other side of the world, a certain character had been momentarily weakened for one particular minute. Afterwards, the sharp pain had subsided but a general fatigue could still be felt, why? It was thought to be the mysterious presence of Kryptonite by most; it was different though. Red daughter could only think of it as a part of herself was missing, an emptiness now called her heart home. It was simple enough to ignore emotions after her training, this couldn't be ignored especially not when she'd heard news of a certain hero's death. Were they really just sisters? She needed to find out for herself.

It would've been more than simple for her to defeat almost any enemy but she wouldn't be able to figure out what ailed her. Kara's Alex, that was who she had to find, or her Alex's sister, she was really nice. The last 'Linda' knew Kara had become closer with Lena so that was who she chose to track down. It was odd being in such a big city, all the smells, noises, people but she had to find one person in particular. It wasn't as difficult to find the heartbeat as she'd expected. She also chose to be respectful, gathering that the woman was probably grieving she chose to wait outside the DEO. They needed to talk.

Surprisingly, it wasn't too long before Lena had spotted the flying woman, she even watched her disappear from sight before her phone rang with an alert. Someone was in her office. Back and forth, that's what she kept doing that night, at least it kept her mind busy. Still, the power of flight hadn't shown itself so she took her car. As she got closer and closer, she only had more and more questions. When she finally arrived at her office, the other woman stood on her balcony, waiting.   
"Why are you here?" Surely the super hearing would've caught on to the footsteps but still, she hadn't faced Lena.   
"Something's wrong."  
"No shit. Who are you?" They were both tired, manners had kind of gone out the window, or off the balcony.  
"I do not know who or what I am. Your brother found and trained me, I was lost." That was certainly a lot for Luthor to take in. Not too difficult, just a lot.   
"So why did you come to me?"  
"You are a friend of Kara's, I need to know why we're connected."  
"Friend is a loosely used term, besides she's gone," admitting it out loud to herself was harder than she would've liked. "Even if I could help you, you're working with my brother." Those were indeed very good reasons not to help the Kryptonian, she had a better retort though.   
"We might be able to save her." That got Lena's attention.

Over the days that followed the two worked tirelessly to find some way to help her, even briefly making use of the teleport to Argo City at the DEO. The Harun-El had split apart two sides of Kara Zor-El, which was Lena working with? To be honest, they'd never know, Lena wasn't even sure Kara had a bad side. Russian Kara was actually really sweet, not at all what anyone had expected. By anyone, the only one of the team that had met her was the CEO herself. Alex was beyond broken and having to see the other half of Kara would cause her so much more pain, knowing she could lose her sister twice. As for where the doppelganger stayed, she was rather cosy at Lena's apartment. They weren't just friends.

A new hero, with a full facemask, had come to light. Both halves of Kara just wanted to help, after all, that was the purpose she had when she left her home all those years ago. Lex Luthor wasn't happy when he found out, especially since his "Red Daughter" had run away from home. Fortunately for him, he knew so much more than he was letting on. The red kryptonite? The idiot who designed it had handed over the formula. Now was his time to be the hero, the saviour.

There was absolutely no better plan than the one he had already concocted. He was being hunted as an alien but he was still human, he could use that. The first step was to plant the kryptonite and let it bubble. The second step was to let the new alien hero terrorise the city, or world and the final was to swoop in as the hero. So many birds with so very little stones.

Red Daughter's POV

Spending time with Lena was more amazing than I could have imagined, Kara's journal didn't do her justice. Being the genius she is, it didn't take long at all for her to tell me the truth behind my existence. I was Kara too and also knew the emptiness would never leave me. After what had happened I wasn't able to see either my Alex or Kara Danvers', it was difficult being all alone but soon I had someone else, Lena. I learnt all about the world from her, history, my planet, everything. I got to learn more about myself too. Watching the footage, reading articles all brought back memories I didn't even know were lost, I remembered every name, every face I saved.

Everything had been going decently well up until a certain point. I was just so mad one day. It grew inside of me at a crazy rate before finally exploding. Even at the job, Lena had gotten me I spent a couple of days just fuming. Suddenly the customers had become even more unbearable than before until it all just became too much. I killed people and no one could stop me. Before I'd even gone out that evening I hadn't been able to stop myself from saying things I didn't want to say, to Lena specifically. I knew what she was vulnerable about. It was horrible.   
"Hey what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be out superheroing?" Something in me told me to wait until she got home that day. I had unspoken thoughts to finally spill. She'd only just gotten back from a long day of work.   
"I don't really have any obligations but you'd like that wouldn't you?" In my own mind, I was justified to feel this way, but I didn't know why.   
"Like what, Kara?" She'd walked closer to me, undoubtedly confused.   
"Like knowing that even if you couldn't help the first Kara you always have the backup to babysit your city, and you." I didn't even need to see the death glare I was giving her to know that it would've killed if it could. I almost used the lasers too.   
"That's not true."  
"You had a gun full of Kryptonite bullets in your office." Bullets of any kind could kill, knowing she'd taken time to make some designated to kill me just hurt.   
"As a precaution, I have other stuff too. To protect me."  
"Protect you or to help you eradicate aliens, just like your brother wanted? You're a Luthor." Once upon a time, she'd stood side by side with him, it could've all been a ruse. Her reaction told me otherwise, but I didn't have any real control.   
"Why are you saying this? What did I do?"   
"It's not about what you did, yet, it's about what you didn't. It's your fault the other half of me died, and you know it." I left her crying and there was absolutely nothing I could do. I hadn't even meant any of it. The part of me with a clear mind had been muted or something, I was blinded by rage I didn't even know I had.

Suddenly the fury wasn't just focused on others anymore. My own body felt like it was imploding. I'd fallen, only to apparently land in the ocean, it was in the news when I woke up. Even after everything I still woke up somewhere familiar, 'my' apartment. Someone had rescued me. The anger was gone, and I only felt dread. I'd called Lena to apologise, but I only got her voicemail. Defeat, dread and utter hopelessness, that was what I felt. My spirits were lifted a little when I heard a knock at the door though, hoping more than anything for it to be Lena I didn't want to disappoint myself by scanning first. I'd never made a fatal mistake before.

My Alex stood there clutching his side. Before even considering the possibilities I ushered him over to the couch. He was injured and only needed my help as far as I was concerned. Blood dribbled from the side of his lip but I could see no injury, even when I used my extensive vision. I tried to ask him what was going on but could only watch as the floor started to sway beneath me. A typical Luthor smirk sat on his lips, he was more cynical than anything else. If I could have, I would've stayed conscious enough to actually do him some damage.

When I finally managed to force my eyes open, I had no clue of the time. The sky outside my window was dark, and I seemed rather unharmed. The only remains of him even being there was the kryptonite I could sense nearby and the needle his faithful servant was holding.   
"So you'll have about 2 minutes or so I believe before the formula I'm holding will completely shut down your system, you'll die." There were so many things I hadn't done yet. I tried to stop her but I could barely move, let alone fight her. She was kind enough to give me my phone before she left, a final goodbye. Lena was the only one I wanted to speak to, apologise to. Hopefully, she'd answer this time.

Luck truly must've been on my side for the first that evening because, sure enough, her voice fluttered through the speaker. It didn't take long for me to burst into my apology.   
"Lena, I didn't mean anything I said, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean it. I just felt so angry and I killed people and I hurt you and,"  
"Kara!" That certainly shocked me. Finally, I got to catch a breath. "It's okay, I know it wasn't you. I saw the red kryptonite in your veins and eventually pieced everything together."  
"Thank Rao you believe me."  
"I also know that what you said had to have come from somewhere, why don't you come over so we can talk?" If the option were truly there, I would've taken it, I'd have liked nothing more.  
"Not right now, I just want to talk to you here first, before we get into all the other stuff."  
"Okay, babe." She had no idea and I couldn't exactly tell her what was going on. A single tear rolled down my cheek as both the pain that was latching onto each new part of me continued and the realisation hit me that I'd never get to hear that nickname again. When the other half had died, she was crushed, I would only add to the trauma and yet there was nothing I could do.   
"Remember the first time you bought me potstickers?" She giggled a little, despite the situation. Music to my ears.  
"Of course, you sat in silence and ate all of them, and the second batch I ordered."  
"In my defence they were amazing."   
"I wouldn't know, I never got to try one." Any other time I would've laughed along with her but this wasn't just any time.

I couldn't help myself. My consciousness had wandered off for a moment or so, her calling my name was what dragged me back.  
"Kar? You okay?"  
"Just a little tired, dozed off for a second there." I could almost feel the seconds ticking by, not long now. "I love you, Lena." She gasped so loudly I could've sworn it would've been audible without the phone. Her unusually small voice reminded me I still had a conversation going.   
"I love you too." I'd never smiled so big while in such pain, first time for everything apparently. She didn't have to know. This whole situation would destroy her but I couldn't do anything, anyway.   
"Hey, take care baby." Finally, I let the overwhelming promise of painlessness wash over me. I could just about hear a voice getting further and further away but there was nothing left to do, nothing I could do.

Lena's POV

She just fell asleep, it wasn't happening again. Even so, I still needed to check. Once again, I used the spare key to open the door. Not again, it couldn't be happening again. This had to be some kind of nightmare or whatever. A breath I'd been trying to take had caught in my throat, she was so still. I tried to run to her but my feet stay stuck, unmoving. Not again.

An envelope sat on the counter, addressed to me. This was the final straw. I wanted nothing more than to just hold her in my arms, one last time. I couldn't even approach her if I did I'd never leave. Her pulse was gone, I heard nothing but my own heartbeat as I stood just inside the door. Something like this always happened to me, I shouldn't have dragged her into it because now she'd paid the ultimate price. Deciding to just end all of it as soon as possible I opened the letter. My dear old brother wanted to meet up, no doubt as an attempt to kill me. Why would I care? He'd already stolen the person who had meant the most to me. His brief ally had told me all about the training and what he'd made her do. Punching him in his smug, pretentious face would be more than glorious. All the years his delusions had taken over, he needed to be brought back to reality and who better to do that than his own sister?

Just as predicted, he waited for me on the roof of my building.   
"It's certainly changed a bit, I don't really appreciate the re-brand." Of course, he didn't, his name was his pride and joy.   
"Well, I did want to sell something for good and couldn't exactly use the name you disgraced." He thought for a few moments before opting to just indicatea sort of agreement, no words. "What do you want, Lex?" My words oozed with the same poison that was presumably flowing through his veins. His parents may have been cruel, but he was next level.   
"Always straight to the point, huh? Just a simple little life lesson for you." His attitude changed in just a second. The joking nature was untraceable, replaced with a look of seething hatred. "Don't cross me, sis. I will destroy everything you care about." I was just waiting for him to bring out some bs along those lines.  
"You already have."  
"Oh, how unfortunate. A Luthor loved a Super, you're lucky I gave you time with her. You're lucky you're alive." How dare he?  
"You like to believe that, don't you? You showed mercy."  
"I did, this time." I couldn't believe him, what kind of twisted mind would let him believe such things? Oh right, his.   
"You almost killed your own mother, where's the mercy in that?" He laughed at that, seemingly entertained.   
"Merely a red herring, didn't think you'd actually fall for it. Of course, I didn't expect little CommieKara to come running to your feet, unfortunate for her lifespan." He knew it was Kara?  
"What do you know about her?"  
"I trained her, Lena. She was my weapon. I was going to have the United States begging for me to help them." So that's why he killed them.   
"Why?"  
"Would've thought you'd have figured it out by now. Power." Somehow he must've noticed my confusion as he only sighed deeply before going on with his monologue. "The first thing anyone wants is food, then safety. Mr Lockwood and his little gang of merry men wanted a human hero, so I gave them the tools to become one. I start a civil war, get all aliens removed and kill the biggest threat. I'd finally be the hero, it was my right." Unhinged was definitely an understatement. Every word he spoke just had me begging more and more to see my hero. She wasn't coming. I was the only one left. My brother, my responsibility.

Throughout the entire conversation, I'd been edging closer and closer to him. This would be the last time he could underestimate me or take credit for my achievements, there was a lot he didn't know. I swung a right hook right to the side of his face. His resolve didn't falter until it connected, he hadn't quite been expecting the strength. The almost fear in his eyes was not undeserved, after everything he'd put me through, this was my time. He clutched the side of his face and looked up at me from his hunched state.  
"How?" For just a moment I thought I may have the upper hand until all of his pain seemed to disappear and back came the slippery persona. Judging from the look on his face, he almost cackled.   
"You tried to save her, didn't you?" I froze, how did he know? "Not that I care but if it makes you feel any better, it wouldn't have worked, anyway." Something inside of me cracked. I didn't even question what he was saying, how he knew. Just the realisation that even if I had thought faster, she still would've been dead, if he was even telling the truth.

He still had the upper hand over me. Every time he mentioned something he knew I cared about I broke a little more inside. Why were they weaknesses? Kara was the strongest person I'd ever met, and she showed her emotions sometimes but it wasn't weakness. He'd continued talking by now but I'd simply tuned him out. That superiority complex of his was really getting out of hand. I still had James' old watch that Kara had given me but no matter how many times I pressed the button, I stood alone. Where was Superman? I didn't have the time to question; I needed to act. I always kept inventions I deemed useful in my handbag, it's what they were for, I also had pepper spray and a quick way to call the police. While my brother was going on and on I texted Alex, she was on her way. As for the pepper spray, I waited until he stepped closer to me. He didn't get a chance to attack as I quickly sprayed him in the face. He was pissed. Finally, I chose to knock him out, just as he had done to me. Only I didn't use chemicals. Tripping him and letting his head hit the roof, hard seemed to work.

Alex and the DEO arrested him while he was still unconscious. I almost felt sad about it but at the end of the day, he had killed people, no matter how much blood we shared that would never be redeemable. He'd had his chances, now was time to serve the sentences. Of course, he'd had to ruin my life one more time. The Department of Extra Ordinary operations were now able to stick him in one of their prison cells where he wouldn't have the luxury of time off. Unfortunately, I had powers too; he made them aware of this. Since I had not done anything illegal, yet. I couldn't be arrested but even still. Alex had seen her sister destroyed because of things like her powers. We were friends, Alex and I, if worst came to worst I didn't want her having to worry about my safety too. I'd also had to tell her about Russian Kara, the dating, the fact that she was dead in Kara's old apartment. Alex had to grieve all over again for a person she hadn't really been able to meet.

We had the ability, thanks to Kara's biological mother, to merge the two again but went against the idea. Her mother followed the typical Kryptonian burial on Krypton for one Kara. Since Supergirl was still technically considered an enemy of the state, the Danvers buried the other back where they grew up. J'onn, Brainy, Nia and I were there, I got to hear stories from her younger years. It was hard to accept she was gone. Eventually, Lex confirmed it was his fault and not Supergirl's, with no help from me. The country and world mourned the loss of their hero. A service was held and for the first time in months, humans and aliens alike stood in peace. It was all she would have wanted.

It had only been a month or so since the service when I got an alert that someone had entered her apartment. None of us had been ready to clear her place, so I'd given us more time. Worrying that someone could be wanting to steal I drove there immediately. The door remained closed, so I knocked first, call it habit. I must've had more to drink than I thought because I could've sworn I heard her voice calling me in. This was some kind of messed up trick, how dare they? I burst into the apartment, ready to kill. Instead, she sat on her couch just watching TV, I froze. How? The poor woman looked exhausted, barely able to keep her eyes open.   
"Lena, hey. What are you doing here?" The question she proposed was incredibly casual for someone who was supposedly dead.   
"You're dead!" I still stuck by the door. I'd pinched myself, I'd closed my eyes and counted to 10 but she was still there, clear as day. She looked just as confused as I was but we were interrupted by my phone going off, it was Alex.   
"The casket is gone, as is the body." She was panicking before belief but was it impossible to believe Kara was back? Yes.

I'd managed to calm her down a little with the promise that I'd do all I could to find her sister. Finally, she was calm enough for me to hang up and face the very body she was worried about. Kara had almost fallen asleep by that point but was trying desperately to stay awake. I knelt in front of where she lay, waiting for her eyes to meet mine.   
"Kara? How are you here?" Her hand reached out to rest on my cheek, I gladly leant into it.   
"I don't know. All I heard was 'reanimation complete' before I asked my mum if I could just go home. One thing I don't get is I remember dying, twice and spending time with you after the first." I felt cruel asking her all these questions when she clearly needed to rest, she even had to stop to yawn. "I was going to come see you first thing tomorrow." Before Alex?

Choosing to let her get some sleep I tried to bid my goodbye and head home for the night, I was stopped by a small little voice.  
"Please, could you stay? I remember sleeping better with you there." For some reason Ijust couldn't keep the smile off my face as I locked her door for the night and led her over to her bed, a studio apartment had its perks. After checking what had been my drawer I found some of my clothes completely untouched. Kara had offered me the choice of her wardrobe though so I borrowed something of hers, it was far comfier.

As soon as I got into bed, she cuddled up to me. I didn't resist the willing to hold on to her nice and tight, I finally had her back and I didn't want it to be a dream. That was probably the first full night's sleep I'd gotten in months. Previously I'd been waking up during all hours of the night thanks to nightmares or just out of habit. Most of the time I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, not this time.

In the morning I couldn't feel anyone else in the bed. I'd run my hand over the bed but still nothing. My eyes didn't open till a few minutes later, wanting to savour the dream. That was until I realised I really wasn't in my apartment or my clothes. When I sat up to look for her, I found an incredibly focused blonde staring at the wall. I called her name only once but got no response so I chose to go sit next to her instead. I took my phone; she needed to eat and I would order her whatever she wanted. It was odd being with her again but I still sat next to her on the sofa. I'd put my hand on her knee and she'd flinched, whipping her head around to see me. It was easy to tell her heart rate was racing, I would've done something had she not flung her arms around me and started silently crying into my shoulder.   
"Hey, what's wrong?" She didn't move or make any effort to say anything at first but eventually, she spoke, still clinging onto my shoulder.  
"I miss them."  
"Who?"  
"My father," hadn't he died? "And your mother." My heart stopped, I knew she was gone for sure.   
"Kara, what?" I didn't know what to say, she was claiming to have met my dead parent.  
"I was dead too, but here I am." What could I say to that, to her? "Your mother is so proud of you, Le. She wanted you to know." I couldn't do this. I was the reason she died, how could she be proud of me?

We stayed silent. I didn't know where her mind was but mind was full of possibilities, ideas, anything I could use to distract myself. Kara seemed pretty focused on that wall again. Had she really seen my mother? Had she seen the people we'd both lost? Her reaction was certainly one of grief. As creepy as it may have seemed I just watched her, admiring all that I had missed. I then remembered why I'd actually gotten out of bed.  
"What do you want for breakfast?" That certainly got a reaction. It may not have been as fast as a mention of food from before but she was still Kara.   
"I don't know, I don't mind." That was a first, I couldn't blame her for being disheartened though. As far as I knew, she hadn't eaten any of her favourite foods in months and I knew exactly what to get her, Big Belly Burger. It was my chain after all. The hash browns were the best.

I got her pretty much everything on the breakfast menu, there wasn't much. Of course, I got extra hash browns too; they really were the potstickers of the breakfast menu. A little of her child-like wonder had reappeared, along with the delivered food. Seeing as I didn't imagine we'd be talking much I'd put on some songs, mainly songs from her favourite musicals. I had to hand it to her; they weren't bad. I'd been roped into the point where they were on my suggested songs. I didn't mind, really; I got to understand something she loved. There's something about learning of someone's favourite book, movie or song, you can also re-experience it while getting to know someone better. I was lucky enough to get that opportunity.

Even with all the food she had Kara still somehow finished first. Throughout I'd heard her tapping or humming to the beat of the songs, now she was starting to sing. Never before had I had such appreciation for music. I couldn't help but remember hearing that she'd learnt a certain red shoe dance, so I made sure that song played next. That was what did it. She finally got up from the table and started dancing. How did she have such natural talent? I got to watch her dance around the apartment, almost knocking over a couple lamps. She was smiling, laughing and so was I. It was only when the song ended that I erupted into a round of applause, whoops and cheers. She did a couple mocks bows and courtesies before walking over to stand in front of me, offering her hand.   
"May I have this dance?"   
"I can't dance." Sure I wanted to dance with her but I was nowhere near as good, she still got me on my feet though. I didn't know the song, nor did I really care. A pair of smiling blue eyes and a gorgeous smile held my attention. Never thought I'd be back here, in her apartment, with her but there I was. She had a lot still to go through, reintroducing herself to the world and her sister but I'd be there if she wanted me to be. I wouldn't let her go this time. We met halfway for a kiss when a slow song and dance had commenced. She'd even made a little remark about how 'she didn't have to worry about breaking my nose since I had superpowers too.' How many noses had she broken that way?

It had been a few months. As far as most of the world was concerned the government had made Kara Danvers fake her death. Supergirl had been reanimated back on her home planet and had chosen to come back to National City. We spent a lot more time together. Owning the company she worked for had its perks, for instance, if she needed to write from home or my office she may. Sure I was showing favouritism, but I wanted her to be comfortable that's why she wrote at her apartment a lot. Her apartment was a lot more homely than mine so we were there a lot. On the 'rare' occasion I happened to fall asleep at my office I would always wake up the next morning in her arms. The first few times I fell asleep in my office she always looked terrible the next day, as if she hadn't slept at all. That was when I gave her permission to give me a lift home after her heroics. I was worried but I couldn't stop her from doing what she loved. She was scared too, I could tell, but she didn't let that stop her. The news was always on in my office I would always be there for her.

One morning, that was when I really decided I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I knew I loved her but this was something morning. It was a Saturday in April. Once again I'd woken up in her bed after getting a ride home. Instinctively I'd gone straight over to my computer while I waited for her to just appear. The main result for Supergirl wasn't the typical fighting I had expected. Apparently, a little boy had sent an invitation to my girlfriend to go with him to a street fair or something because his parents weren't able to go. The invitation was on the fridge and judging from the pictures she'd also dragged along Superman. Half an hour later the two knocked on the door.   
"Kara this is your apartment, you don't have to knock." I laughed at that Kal was right, this was her place. Even I was curious as to why she'd knocked.  
"Well yeah, I know that but Lena may not be expecting you and you were a jerk last time." Maybe I took my time going over to the door to hear the last of the conversation, maybe I didn't.

As soon as I let them in I got a kiss on the cheek and a coffee put in my hands. She really knew how to treat a girl. I took a sip as I closed the door before following them in. First came an apology.   
"Don't you have something you want to say to my girlfriend?" I had to give it to her, Kara looked rather stern.   
"Lena, I'm sorry for how I acted when we first met." That seemed to satisfy her as she went about choosing some clothes to change into. I just laughed.   
"It's alright Clark, I would've done the same." Literally, as soon as I'd finished my sentence Kara was next to me in a different set of clothes as her costume lay on the bed.   
"Okay Kal, now go. Be with your wife and child." He seemed slightly reluctant to go, jokingly.   
"I don't know, I was gonna go get a drink first." My first response would've been 'don't drink and fly' but Kara had different ideas.   
"Don't you dare. You invited us round this evening and Lois is going to be stressing out. Also, I'll tell her about the time you,"  
"Okay okay, I'm going." We soon got a thank you text from Lois herself. Kara told me the story anyway, I'd tell Lois later. Apparently, Clark's Earth mother had told Kara a lot about how much trouble her cousin had been when he was younger.

That very evening was something I was both looking forward to and dreading. We were supposed to fly there. I have always been terrified of heights. Kara knew this but driving would've taken way too long. Usually, I was asleep, and that wasn't so bad or a very long journey. I did contemplate taking some medicine to knock me out or get drunk but that wouldn't exactly set a good example. I'd even tried to convince Kara to just let me order a private jet, but she didn't want to waste the money, no matter how much of it I had. Besides, it still would've been a long drive to Lois and Clark's place. Flying really was the best option here. I was actually shaking when Kara came out with her bag packed, a nice backpack to stick with stereotypes and go under her cape. She tried to ease my nerves,   
"So what's it going to be? Fireman's lift? Bridal style? Piggyback?" It worked a little. I still couldn't get myself to just leave though. "Babe, it's okay. I can text Lois and say I got drunk or something." She even offered to take the blame, this girl was a guardian angel for my anxiety.   
"No, I can't ask you to do that." I just went ahead and put my coat on, I needed to do this.

Her arms wrapped around me. I'd closed my eyes as I leant into her and had only just opened them to notice we were 5 foot off the floor.   
"It's not too late. I can just text them and get us pizza, we can spend the night together."  
"No, let's go," we flew over to the window, me unable to keep my eyes open and trying to hide my fear. "I am only flying home if I'm drunk." That made her giggle slightly. Before I knew it we were literally flying. My eyes were still firmly closed and my heart beating 100 miles a minute. She must've heard it because I got the honour of her trying to cheer me up.  
"I don't mean to be cheesy, but you're un-brie-lievable." That got a groan. I loved it really but I couldn't let her know that Kara just laughed. "Are you a magician? Because when I look at you everyone else vanishes." Another groan. "Lena?"  
"Oh my God, no more pickup lines." She chuckled again but didn't say anymore as I felt my feet hit something solid. "Are we here already?" Thank god.   
"No, not long though. Just wanted to change it up a bit and thought you could use a break." I just wanted to get there already. It hadn't taken long I just really hated heights. It seemed she'd gotten the hint about just getting there as I was picked up again, bridal style this time.

My eyes were still closed until she told me to look up. It was amazing, all the stars weren't so visible in the city. That was when I spotted it,  
"Kara look, a shooting star. Make a wish." She didn't even look away from me.  
"Why would I make a wish when I've got everything I could ever need or want in my arms?" She had actually rendered me speechless, for a moment.   
"You smooth fucker, I said no more pickup lines."  
"In my defence, it's true." Her eyes stared right into mine, how was it possible to fall for her and that goofy persona of hers even more? I needed to say something.  
"Hey, eyes on the sky. Look where you're flying." Even in the low light, I could see the hint of a blush on her cheeks, I may have also reached up to kiss her cheek. "My romantic hero." Yup, definitely blushing.

Surprisingly, it actually hadn't taken long to get to the farm. There had been one call for help only a city over though and I could tell Kara was itching to help. After how much she'd helped me I just let her go as soon as she'd put me and the bag down. As soon as I got to the door and told the two where she was Kal was off too. Lois helped me with the bag, assuring us we could spend the night. I met their daughter, Keira; she was really adorable. The name interested me a little though. The super cousins were back pretty soon too and Lois pulled me aside while they entertained the child.   
"I know that look, you have news." Leave it to a journalist to figure it out.  
"Either I tell you now or you get it out of me while I'm drunk?"  
"Probably." At least she was honest.  
"Promise you won't tell the others?"  
"You drive a hard bargain but of course." I took out my phone to type the message, couldn't have the two-and-a-half supers eavesdropping. 'I think I want to marry her.' After that bomb Lois and I had talked about a lot, I had her full support.

A further couple of months later my new normal was better than it ever had been. Sure, Kara and I had had fights but, we ended up resolving them and later talking before they even became fights. Every now and then Kara would get a little drunk on some of that alien liquor that would kill me. She'd admit to me some of the funniest things, like how her niece was called Keira because of my middle name and what Cat Grant used to call her. She hadn't actually expected her cousin and his wife to pick it. More normality was me just working on my laptop, from home. Before I hadn't really had a reason to work from home, now I had Kara. I was actually working on something really boring when my girlfriend walked in trying to stifle her giggles.   
"Hey Lena, what do gay horses eat?" Most of the time she knew when I was busy but also offered me breaks. Always willing to take one.   
"I don't know, what?"  
"Hayyyyy!" It wasn't that funny, it really really wasn't. What had made me laugh was the way she really sold it and just couldn't control herself. There were no more doubts, I'd ask her to marry me. I knew the perfect time and place, the anniversary of her coming back at her apartment. She was always planning sweet dates and what not, now was my turn. I'd already asked for her mother's permission and asked about the whole process in their culture. Originally I'd asked to go with Kara to Argo City to thank her mother for bringing her back. I had absolutely no idea what it would be like, it was beautiful. Kara told me all about her childhood there, so did her mother. A week after we got back was when I finally asked her.

She said yes.


End file.
